Previously, many types of collapsible platforms have been used to provide an effective means for storing goods and large items by extending the length or size of a storage area. In most cases, the platforms consist of detachable truck bed extension, especially for pickup trucks.
A search of prior art did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention and no boat platforms, other than hull extensions, were found. However, the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,020,957WrenMay 3, 19774,474,131BuirskiOct. 2, 19844,519,336MasonMay 28, 19855,755,480BryanMay 26, 19986,422,627Kuhn et al.Jul. 23, 20026,648,391Whiteford et al.Nov. 18, 2003
Wren in U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,957 teaches a detachable truck bed extension and loading ramp that is attached to the rear edge of a truck bed. Two triangular upper sections fold over lower triangular sections to provide a ramp for equipment transported in the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,131 issued to Buirski is for a convertible boat/canopy adapted to be used as a partial boat hull or a vehicle canopy. Two longitudinal walls define opposite ends of the invention, with end walls defining a gunwale. At least one extension secures one of the end walls and includes mechanical interconnectors for releasably securing the wall forming the partial boat hull.
Mason in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,336 discloses an attachment that creates a rearward extension of a boat hull. The attachment is secured to a transom of the boat to form an extension of an underside portion of the hull. A forward portion of the hull extension is pivotally connected to the transom, thus allowing pivotation for cruising and rough weather conditions. A hydraulic piston and cylinder device provides the pivotation of the hollow body.
Bryan in U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,480 teaches a truck bed extension for pickup truck having a pair of cleats and brackets to facilitate loading and unloading the extension, which is mounted on the rear end of the pickup truck bed. The extension includes a frame with side members, and tailgate brackets that engage a latching pin on the truck. An extended tailgate is included that completely closes the rear portion of the extension.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,627 issued to Kuhn, et al is for an extension apparatus for enclosing a vehicle storage area. The apparatus utilizes using a bracket and frame construction to provide a foldable, lightweight extension device.
Whiteford, et al in U.S. Pat. No. 6,648,391 discloses a truck bed extension device for use with a truck that allows items to be carried beyond the overhang of the truck bed. The device consists of a deck support structure and a signaling system. In a second embodiment a truck hitch structure is used for coupling the truck to a trailer.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patent issued to Bauer in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,588.